Fools Day Out
|wish = The April Fool to pull pranks for Timmy |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Jack Thomas |storyboard = Chris Robertson Gary Conrad |director = Gary Conrad Butch Hartman |art direction = Bob Boyle |airdate = (Australia) October 12, 2001 (US) October 11, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous = Twistory |next = Deja Vu |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd = Season 2}} Fool's Day Out is the twenty-first episode of Season 2. Plot Timmy is pranked by His parents, and even by his fairies Cosmo, and Wanda. Timmy summons the April Fool, who does very dangerous pranks. Timmy must stop him before he destroys humanity. Sypnosis (Warning: may contain spoilers) On 4th of July, Timmy's parents give him a hat. A pie comes out of it and hits him in the face. Later, on Halloween, Cosmo and Wanda give him a pumpkin. Again a pie comes out and hits him in the face. Later, even his friends Chester and A.J. do a painful prank. they give Timmy a robot which attacks him. Timmy invites The April Fool to help him take revenge. In the middle of his joke, Fool comes to Timmy's room and gives Wanda prank flowers. As she enjoyed them, syrup sprays in her face. Next, Fool extends his hand to Cosmo. When he shakes it, there is a buzzer. Timmy asks the Fool to prank everybody who pranked him. Fool makes a sign appear, at school, telling Chester to look up. A magnet pulls him up and a fan spins him as payback for the biting robot. Also, Timmy hands a phone to A.J. saying "for you". he takes it and flames burn his papers. A.J.was prepared with a copy, but more flames burn the copy too. Next is Vicky's turn. Fool gives Timmy a drink which he brings to Vicky. She drinks and tells the truth to her date, that she only likes him for his money. He is insulted. Last payback is for his parents' pie prank. Mom and Dad jump from the plane. Their parachutes open but Fool does a prank changing the parachutes into hogs. Timmy only wants to prank them but not hurt them, so he wishes the pigs were balloons. Timmy's parents float, until Fool makes the balloons vanish. His parents fall, so they pull the extra parachute, hoping to slow the fall, but that is also pigs so they are in danger with no parachutes and worse they are falling towards broken glass. Timmy wishes that they land on pillows and they are not hurt. Fool wants to bounce the moon between the Sun and the planet Earth which will cause another ice age. How will Timmy stop this plan? Watch the episode and find out how Timmy saves all humanity. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle / April Fool *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha External links * *Fools Day Out transcript at Scribd de:April! April! pt-br:Primeiro de Abril Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday stories